


Day Seventeen: Masturbation

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The click of Jimmy’s bedroom door makes Castiel tense, he holds his breath as his brother walks past him and flops onto his bed. Jimmy adjusts, then readjusts trying to get comfortable.“Fuck,” he whisper yells before beginning to pull his clothes quickly off, throwing them towards his hamper without caring if they get in or not.Castiel watches, eyes wide as his brother strips naked. He knows he should say something to let Jimmy know he’s here but he doesn’t. He keeps quiet, reveling in this chance to see his brother like this.





	Day Seventeen: Masturbation

Castiel waits in his brother’s closet, planning to jump out and scare him when the perfect time arises. Cas would fel back except Jimmy had dumped glitter into his hair last week and Castiel was still trying to wash it out!

The click of Jimmy’s bedroom door makes Castiel tense, he holds his breath as his brother walks past him and flops onto his bed. Jimmy adjusts, then readjusts trying to get comfortable.

“Fuck,” he whisper yells before beginning to pull his clothes quickly off, throwing them towards his hamper without caring if they get in or not. 

Castiel watches, eyes wide as his brother strips naked. He knows he should say something to let Jimmy know he’s here but he doesn’t. He keeps quiet, reveling in this chance to see his brother like this. 

Jimmy groans as he wraps his hand around his hard cock. Castiel bites his lips to hold back his whimper. His brother is gorgeous, fucking up into his own fist. Cas reaches down and rubs his dick through his jeans, feeling it throb under his hand.

Jimmy speeds up his thrusts, his other hand trailing over his nipples, tweaking them. “Fuck yes,” Jimmy moans causing Castiel’s cock to dribble precome onto his boxers. 

Castiel wishes he could reach out and touch, be the person his brother is fantasizing about as he strokes himself. His eyes keep darting between Jimmy’s fantastic cock and his beautiful face, the picture of pleasure across his features. 

“Fuck. Please, Cas. Fuck me,” Jimmy whispers and Castiel’s heart stops. He stares at his brother in shock, checking to see if Jimmy caught him watching but his brother just continues touching himself. “Cas, want you so bad.”

Castiel feels tears prickle at his eyes. His brother wants him in the same way that Cas wants him. Jimmy’s chest heaves with each pant at Jimmy’s hands tightens around his cock. His back bows off of the bed as he begins to come across his belly. 

Cas lets out a whimper as Jimmy falls back against his bed. He slowly walks out of the closet. Jimmy’s eyes find his and widen in terror. Before he can get too scared of Castiel’s reaction, Cas jumps onto the bed, encompassing his brother in a tight, octopus-like hug. Jimmy grips back desperately as they murmur each other’s names. 

“What do we do now?” Castiel asks, hope filling his chest. 

Jimmy gives him a mischievous smile as his hand migrates down to Castiel’s still hard cock. “We could take care of this?”

Cas smiles as he nods his head. “But first, you should kiss me.”

Jimmy’s willing to give in to Cas’ demands, leading to them sharing their first kiss.


End file.
